


Relaxing

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff without Plot, Future Fic, Marooned Together, Other, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Stevonnie and Lapis relax and take stock.Based in the Marooned Together universe.





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

> Did this as a quick vent drabble. Enjoy!

**Relaxing**

Stevonnie and Lapis lay on the old, tattered rug on the beach, staring up at the sky and watching the clouds.

“So,” said Stevonnie, “Twenty years, huh?”

Lapis nodded.

“Yeah,” she said, “I just… I would never have imagined I'd be here. I… I never thought I _deserved_ to be happy…”

“Oh Lapis, you…”

“...at least, not until you convinced me I did.”

Stevonnie grinned.

“Well, it's my pleasure, _honey muffin_ ,” they replied.

“Honey muffin?” Lapis snorted and chuckled, “Is that the best you've got, _cutie pie?_ ”

Stevonnie laughed, moving closer to their girlfriend and putting an arm around her.

“I can do better, _love_.”

“Oh can you, _my precious?_ "

“ _Dear_.”

“ _Babe_.”

“ _My sunshine._ "

“... uh… _sugar_.”

“ _Significant other._ ”

The two broke into laughter, rolling over to look each other in the eyes.

“You know,” said Stevonnie, “I can't imagine life without you.”

“I'm sure you'd be okay,” replied Lapis, “You're strong… smart… _beautiful_ …”

“Well, so are you,” said Stevonnie, putting a hand on her cheek, “I love you so much, Lapis.”

Lapis smiled, blushing.

“I love you too, Stevonnie.”

They leaned into each other and kissed, their lips locked together for some time as they lay in the warm sun, just the two of them, alone together in their little island home.

There was nowhere else they would rather be.


End file.
